elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec
Lord Vivec the Poet, also known as Vehk, is one of the three immortal god-kings of Morrowind, a Pillar of the Tribunal Temple, and the patron of artists and rogues. Also known as the anticipation of Daedric Prince Mephala Vivec and Mephala , Vivec was a member of the First Council. War of the First Council From 1E 668 to 1E 700, Vivec and the Tribunal helped Nerevar in the War of the First Council. The war between Chimer and Dwemer over Kagrenac's creation known as the Numidium, that was fueled by the Heart of Lorkhan. The Chimer won the war, and the Dwemer disappeared after the use of Kagrenac's Tools. The leader of the Chimer, Nerevar, forced the Tribunal to make an oath not to use the tools in the profane manner that the Dwemer had intended. However, after the controversial death of Nerevar, Sotha Sil proposed the idea of using Kagrenac's Tools to tap the divine Heart of Lorkhan, in order to make themselves immortal, living gods. Together they went to the heart chamber deep in Red Mountain, and used the tools. After they finished the ritual and they learned of their new divine power, Azura showed up, confronted them and asked them why they broke their oath to Nerevar. Azura then cursed them and the Chimer race. From that moment on the Chimer were turned into Dunmer with ashen skin and red eyes. Four Score War and the Invasion from Akavir Later in 1E 292, the Reman Empire invaded Morrowind, resulting in the Four Score War. Vivec played his part as the General of the Morrowind Army. His tactics and cunning mind destroyed many of the invading Cyrodillic armies. However the brilliant tactics of Prince Juilek and Tsaesci, Savirien-Chorak, forced Vivec and the rest of Morrowind to surrender. Morrowind was then part of the Reman Empire. In 2E 572, Akaviri forces invaded Morrowind. Vivec taught his people how to breathe underwater. Then he flooded Vvardenfell, killing the invaders. Troubles of the Tribunal In 2E 882, Dagoth Ur and his fellow Ash Vampires awakened in the Red Mountain. They successfully blocked the Tribunal's access to the heart chamber. Without an access to the Heart of Lorkhan, the power of the Tribunal started to wane. In 2E 896, the Septim Empire under Tiber Septim threatened to invade Morrowind. In order to avoid bloodshed and to ensure peace, Vivec made a deal with the Empire. He would surrender Morrowind under the condition that Morrowind had all rights of faith and self government. The Septim Empire agreed and to seal the successful negotiation, Vivec gave the Numidium to Tiber Septim. However, this treaty did not work well internally. Lots of the nobles and leaders of Morrowind refused to live under Imperial rule and eventually blood was spilled in coups and battles. Meeting and Working with the Nerevarine In 3E 427, Vivec met the Nerevarine, the hero of Azura's prophecy that was supposed to punish the Tribunal. Vivec gave Wraithguard, the last of Kagrenac's Tools in Tribunal possession, to the Nerevarine. He also taught the Nerevarine how to use Wraithguard, Keening, and Sunder in order to sever the divine connection with the Heart of Lorkhan. With this, Dagoth Ur's threat would be eliminated, as this would free the Heart from his bond. Unfortunately, this would also sever the divine connection of the Tribunal, resulting in the loss of their godhood. Eventually, the Nerevarine successfully severed the divine connection and released the heart. Vivec's divine power no longer exists. Vivec plans to use this to reorganize the Temple, and consolidate the different factions of the Temple. Sources *Cantaras of Vivec Appearances *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal References Category:Tribunal Category:Morrowind: Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Chimer Category:Tribunal: Characters Category:Tribunal: Males Category:Deities Category:Tribunal: Dunmer